


Facts and Meta About Fan Apprentice Lyra

by Sounddrive



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: With tumblr going downhill I am backing up to AO3 all my meta about Lyra and her interactions with the LIs, NPCs, and more, of "The Arcana--A Mystic Romance".Some things shown from earlier on in this particular work will reflect Lyra during more nebulous stages of her character development. I have dated them accordingly, even if when I post to AO3 it is a date far and away from its original submission to tumblr.





	1. Miscellaneous Asks Part I

Originally Posted to tumblr on August 24th, 2018

**_Ask from Anonymous: Are they concerned with the social status of their partner? Lyra and Nadia_ **

Oh geez. Yeah you can definitely say that, especially at first. We don’t know how strict the class system is like in Vesuvia, but from the way Consul Valerius and Praetor Vlastomil treat the apprentice in-game for being a magician/commoner, it’s more than implied that cross-class romances/relationships are pretty frowned upon with the haves/upper classes.

Lyra felt that she wasn’t good enough for Nadia, at first. Being the Countess is definitely much higher than most anyone in Vesuvia, and at times she can’t keep up with all the social dos and don'ts and it makes her anxiety all the worse. Lyra never wants to make Nadia seem like a fool for standing with someone as socially inept as this little ‘witch’. Nonetheless, Nadia is as patient as a monk with her and she’ll walk Lyra through all the subtleties.

* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on September 8th, 2018

 ** _vesuvianoak asked: 🏷️ - All three LIs please?_** (🏷️Do they give their partners cute nicknames?)

~~That’s kinda hard, omg.~~

First off, if it’s any nickname Count Lucio gave them, that’s outta the picture.

Here’s my stab at it though:

Asra: Puffball/Fluffball, or Smiles.

Nadia: Nadi (like Asra says it), Darling, Angel, and Sunshine.

Julian: You Dramatic (insert term of endearment) with all the affection in the world, Legs, Swashbuckler, and Coffee Pot.


	2. About Valerius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came across a full body sprite of Consul Valerius on the wikia of The Arcana and these were my thoughts on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the developments of what happened in The Moon and The Sun updates, particularly on Nadia's route.

Originally Reblogged to tumblr on October 9th, 2018

He’s-is he wearing ** _palazzo pants!?_** That’s the same style of pants Lyra loves to wear!!!!!

Oh man.

Lyra is never petty, but this is something almost like an affront to her.

*During the Masquerade he’s gonna show up eventually*

  * *Lyra, be it as incorporeal or corporeal, seeing Valerius with similar pants with her own Masquerade outfit ~~(which I haven’t fully decided on/designed yet RIP)~~ *
  * “.”
  * “..”
  * “…”
  * “One of us needs to change, and it is NOT going to be me.”



Considering it is very much implied during the Prologue that Valerius spilled wine on MC  _ **on purpose,**  _she’d be barely restraining herself in grabbing a glass of red wine herself, declaring:

##  **“How about I spill wine on _you_ , good sir?!”**

But she wouldn’t cause a scene. Especially during Nadia’s route. She’d be seething and shoveling as much sweets/little sandwiches into her mouth as possible to keep herself from screaming.

Nonetheless, it’s fun to think about LOL.

* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 14th, 2018

**_Anonymous asked: 18. How does your apprentice feel about Consul Valerius?_ **

A) He spilled wine on her (whether or not intentional is up for interpretation but I am gonna say INTENTIONAL).

B) Called her a witch that could ‘hocus pocus’ away the wine stain.

C) Tried to stage a coup and get Nadia arrested for Count Lucio’s murder.

…Yeah I am gonna give a hard  _does not like him at all_.

Petty response:

Lyra: HE WEARS MY FAVORITE STYLE OF PANTS, D A M N IT

 


	3. What If Lyra’s Familiar Was a Mimic That Took on the shape of a Tome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, it boils down to IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE AND YET HERE WE ARE (prologue)

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 10th, 2018

I was playing around with ideas about what Lyra’s familiar would be, and it hit me:

What if her familiar, or rather, very close not-animal/not-person friend was an animated textbook/book/tome?

I have established in RPs that Lyra loves going to someone known as the Book Lender to get her fix of new books. What if one day the bookstore was being under a  ~~temper tantrum~~  attack of a Mimic that took on the shape of a book, and Lyra came around and managed to calm it down?

A) The image of a very angry book flapping at someone it hates is hilarious.

B) A Mimic is a very dangerous creature in DnD, depending how you play it, but it took one look at Lyra, was attached, and was basically: ‘Okay. I like this human. Plz take me home and I’ll eat eraser shavings, scrap paper, and maybe a finger of someone that tries to steal from the shop.

  * Lyra: 😦😦😦😦😦😦 No eating fingers that is rude. 
  * Mimic: Dang it.
  * Lyra: We’ll figure out what to feed you, but  _NO BODY PARTS_. Okay?
  * Mimic: …Okay.



C) The Mimic would communicate with text appearing on the cover.

  * ~~Asra comes around one day to say hi/pick up some ingredients for something he’s making. He’s dancing around asking Lyra out or something (maybe to the Masquerade?) and the Mimic just, on the counter, has the following text to say on their top cover:~~
  * ~~**_K I S S  T H E  G I R L_**~~



I’m picturing their ‘normal’ state would be a book with its spine behind it, laid flat on a table.Has three to four eyes appearing on the top cover in order to see.

When they get A N G R Y they grow arms and punches the hell out of people they doesn’t like, or sprouts wings with the pages within themselves and like a bat out of hell would chase after people/chase people out of the shop.

Or, if they have no energy to do that, just plain throw themselves at the person/thing they don’t like.

As of right now, may or may not be canon to Lyra’s life.


	4. The Hardest Thing She's Had to Do (TW: verbal abuse, child abuse, domestic abuse apply)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra's reason for moving to Vesuvia. The following trigger warnings apply: verbal abuse, child abuse, domestic abuse.
> 
> These are not very happy reasons for moving to Vesuvia, but Lyra needed to *survive*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: {REDACTED} is in reference to Lyra’s birth name.

Originally Posted to tumblr on September 15th, 2018

She wasn’t always known as Lyra. Meeting anyone after she was a safe enough distance away, meeting  _Asra,_  she introduced herself as Lyra. It was a nice sounding name, she thought. It fit in with Vesuvia, she thought.

Her uncle played along, especially after she explained  _why_ she came to Vesuvia, to live on a permanent basis.

~~They didn’t want _him_  finding her.~~

* * *

{REDACTED} ran away from her childhood home about a decade before the main story of the game starts.

~~She has such a soft spot for mothers with young babies.~~

~~~~She **abhors** anyone that yells at their spouse and child(ren) over the pettiest of things, smash things that are not theirs, then blame  _their own family_  for making them lash out, and then later act like they, being the awful person they are, the one that caused the destruction, were in the right.~~  
~~

It wasn’t always like this. There were once happier times. Something happened, and then it went downhill. She’ll never know why.

~~He treats his friends like kings, while his family is thrown to the wayside.~~

~~There’s a lot of yelling. A lot of emotional labor on her part in order to keep some sense of peace in the house. Her mom is endlessly frustrated. {REDACTED} is more sympathetic to her.~~

~~She helped her mother and possibly a sibling escape first. Cousins and aunts and a few uncles, who had been planning to move elsewhere already, came in the night to spirit her mom, herself, and the sibling away.~~

~~He’s not around. He’s drinking and partying with friends at the other end of the village.~~

~~There’s not enough room for everyone. One needs to find another way out of there.~~

~~She stays, against everyone’s wishes. Time is running out.~~

Her mom reminds her of an uncle, her brother, that moved away to Vesuvia years ago. {REDACTED} hasn’t seen him since she was up to her mom’s waist. Just look for a shop, she said.

_Just look for a magic shop._

**_Just look for a magic shop!_ **

Within moments, her mom, a good chunk of her family (her mom’s side), have gone elsewhere.

She’s between 14 to 15 years old.

She stayed, to pretend she didn’t know where they went.

First, mild acceptance from the man that is supposed to be her father.

~~It got worse.~~

~~The belittling, the telling her she wasn’t good enough for anyone, the how she won’t make a good housewife because she doesn’t pay attention enough, she doesn’t -~~

It is never-ending. The yelling. He doesn’t hit her, harm her in ways that make nightmares of other people she’s heard about, but she wishes he would stop the yelling, stop the partying, stop trying to show how rich he was to his friends.  ~~He isn’t.~~

She gets another chance to escape a few months later thanks to a few cousins returning to get her. 

 _Her mom and sibling are safe. Safe. s a f e._  Go to the uncle in Vesuvia, they relay the message. He knows you’re coming in xxx months.

The night of the escape, she cuts her hair short, so short it is almost impossible to grab a fistful. She dresses as a boy.

They traveled the route to Vesuvia, all of them splitting into different paths before it was just {REDACTED}, finding her way to Vesuvia.

She is between 15 and 16.

She gets lost, but is bumped into a little tent in an alley just to the side of a building.

A Princess from Prakra was visiting, for this big wide party called a Masquerade, and she and the white-haired vendor within the tent look out in wonder as she strides by, head held high, an air of mystery and something else as she passed.

Lyra turns around, apologizing, then asking what’s going on.

The purple-eyed vendor before her is speechless. He stammers out an explanation. It’s a thing Vesuvia does every year. The masks he’s selling are numerous. She grabs the plainest one, unsure of what animal she’d be herself.

“{REDACTED}!? {REDACTED}!? Where are you, girl? I saw you!“ The voice is cheerful, with a familiar whoop of a laugh. She peeks out of the tent, and spots her uncle. She bids the vendor farewell, giving him some coin for the mask she has bought for the occasion.

Stepping out, Lyra and her uncle see each other, truly see each other, for the first time in years. They embrace. They cry.

He leads her to his home, not the shop, away from the celebrating crowds, to catch up, and to begin the healing process.

The rest is history.


	5. Nook the Book Mimic: Lyra’s Un(Official) Familiar (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *They* came in along a shipment of books to the Book Lender’s shop one day and wrecked havoc. This is a few months after Uncle Bảo’s death because lets be real: he wouldn’t want a freaking Mimic running loose in the shop.

Lyra was going to return some books when she found the Book Lender having a panic attack in the front of their shop. From within their establishment, imagine the yapping/growling of a very angry, medium sized dog, the sounds of books and shelves being thrown pell-mell, and the sounds of display cases breaking.

The Book Lender needed help, and they got it in the form of a nervous, somewhat Magical Shopkeep, Asra, and a very unwilling Muriel but he was most likely going to be the _ **only one**_  that could get a strong hold on the Mimic and keep it down while Asra and Lyra strapped its covers shut with the belts they had on hand.

Muriel went in first, then Asra, then Lyra.

The cramped Book Lender’s place was even more cramped than ever. It was complete and utter chaos and it seemed like everything was either destroyed or wrecked to this Mimic’s anger.

> Asra: “What did the Book Lender say this thing looked like again?”
> 
> Lyra: “It looked like a book.”
> 
> *there’s nothing but books, destroyed or not, over every square inch of the floor*
> 
> Muriel: “… _great_.”

They all have some sort of stick/rod to poke through the mess, mindful of what could be lurking beneath. Lyra, normally chatty, was very quiet. Her eyes were glued to the floor, minding where she stepped-

But she missed one loosed page from a ruined book, slipping and falling spectacularly onto her front. When she raised her head and adjusted her glasses, her body froze when she realized that half a foot away from her was what they were looking for.

Even buried under a small mountain of loose pages, Lyra could see that this thing was very much alive. The text block of its disguise fluttered. Its four eyes, on the top cover, stared on at her. The sclerae glowed a rich sea green, its pupils slitted.

Lyra didn’t dare to move.

Seemingly taking her stillness as an invitation, it inched toward her, somehow, its pupils dilating.

_What?_

It seemed curious, not angry. Or,  _eugh_ , hungry? Weren’t Mimics carnivorous? Lyra stiffened at the thought. For her friends’ sakes and her own, she hoped this one was  _not._

The Mimic wiggled itself closer, now closing the distance from itself and Lyra’s face. Its text block fluttered between its two leathery covers. It was as if it was taking in her scent-

_WHAP!_

Muriel had crossed over to the Mimic in two strides, promptly pressing the flats of his palms on either side of its top cover. Asra dove in to assist, sliding on his knees with the belts he had on hand.

Lyra and Asra struggled to get the belts on, especially when it tried to snap its toothy text block over their fingers, and when it attempted shape-shift into something bigger.

Muriel calmed it down by gently shushing it, using the backs of two fingers to stroke the spine. Almost immediately, the Mimic settled down, albeit with some growled protests from its mouth(?) being belted shut.

Once they got it secured, the three of them looked at each other, winded and wide-eyed.

> Asra: “…Now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, now Nook, to be named at a later time, is definitely a thing in Lyra’s life. There’s more to come about this little, and occasionally Not So Little, Mimic.


	6. Nook the Book Mimic: Lyra’s Un(Official) Familiar (Part II)

Originally Posted to tumblr on November 8th, 2018

The Book Lender and their assistants came in once Lyra stepped out the front door, telling them that they had caught the Mimic. It was now locked in a little handheld, box-like cage. The Mimic rattled around in its small prison, the thing aggressively jostling Lyra’s arm as she struggled to get a firm grip on it.

There were suggestions of killing the beast from the Book Lender and other nosy passersby, but Lyra protested  _immediately_.

Getting annoyed, and worried, that the Mimic was going to tear her arm out of its socket, she set down the cage and promptly stood on top of it. The Mimic seemed to settled down, only growling at her through its belted mouth.

> Lyra: “How’d a Mimic even get into your shop? They don’t come into the cities.”
> 
> Book Lender: “I think it was a stowaway in my latest shipment.”
> 
> Lyra: “Where did the shipment  _come **from**_?”

The Book Lender listed all the places the shipment came from and passed through.

However, from Lyra’s, Asra’s, and Muriel’s combined knowledge of Mimics, none of them fit the bill.

> Lyra: *to Asra* “Maybe it came from one of the caves?”
> 
> Asra: “The nearest ones are outside of Vesuvia, in the forest.”
> 
> Muriel: “…I want no part of this.”
> 
> Asra: “And you don’t have to, Muri. Lyra and I will handle it.”
> 
> Muriel: *looks pointedly at Lyra*
> 
> Lyra: “We’ll keep each other safe, Muriel. I promise.”
> 
> Muriel: “…it’s not  _you_ I’m worried about.” There’s a glimmer of a tease in his expression, a ghost of a smile in his lips.
> 
> Lyra: A chuckle. “I know…”
> 
> Asra: “H e y!” >:C

Asra promised to catch up with Muriel later. With a nod, Muriel promptly left the scene.

***

_Later…_

Maps in hand, gloves made with very thick fabric, and a small cart to drag the caged Mimic behind them, they went poking around the possible areas of where it could have come from.

Faust was a wonderful look out, poking her head this way and that from under Asra’s scarf as they searched. Time to time Asra asked his familiar if she thought they were on the right track. Lyra never knew the answer, but based on which direction they went, Faust had the right idea in mind.

A few hours later, when the Mimic had calmed down from snarling and barking(?) enough, Asra believed they were close to where it could’ve come from.

With all the care in the world, and a bit of magic handy, Lyra and Asra carefully released the Mimic from the cage. It struggled against the belts lashed over its covers. It hissed at them when either of them tried to take it off.

> Lyra: “Look, buddy-”
> 
> Mimic: *INCOMPREHENSIBLE YOWLING*
> 
> Lyra. (-___-) “I’ll wait.”
> 
> Mimic: * ** _EVEN MORE_**  INCOMPREHENSIBLE YOWLING*
> 
> Lyra. (-________________________-)
> 
> Asra: “ _Pfffhaha!”_
> 
> Lyra: “ _ **You’re not helping!** ”_

Eventually, the Mimic realized she was serious. It calmed down, but Asra and Lyra waited a bit to make sure they weren’t going to lose their fingers.

Finally, the pair of magicians released the belts over the Mimic’s mouth. Asra jumped in front of Lyra—the latter looping an arm around Asra’s chest from behind, pulling him back, his back almost flush to her front—when the Mimic let out a gods-awful  _scream._

As sudden as that sound left it, off the Mimic skittered. It disappeared into the underbrush, its movements only evidenced by foliage shaking and branches snapping. The sound became more and more distant, eventually fading into nothing.

The forest was still, save for some startled birds.

Adrenaline running through their bodies, Asra and Lyra exchanged a glance. Concerned dark brown eyes met with exhilarated purple ones.

They…they were also  _oh_ so close to each other-

As one, they sunk to the forest floor, the bespectacled one of the pair letting Asra fall away from her. Hitting the dirt, flat on her back, Lyra’s hands flew to cover her face. She let out an exasperated—or was it relieved?— _UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH,_ underscored by Asra’s laughter.

> Asra:  _Pffffhahahaha!_ *He’s rolling around on the ground. Faust had slithered off to the side, her forked tongue flicking out in amusement*
> 
> _**“That was fun!”** _
> 
> Lyra:  **“** _ **NO,**  _it wasn’t!” @_______@;;;; *she sits up then, watching as the white haired magician got through a seemingly endless wave of mirth*

Once Asra was finished with his fit of laughter, he hoisted himself up with a cough. Faust had returned to him, slithering up his arm. She settled under his scarf, the only evidence of her presence being her tail sticking out from under a fold.

Now sitting cross-legged, Asra grinned at Lyra. Despite being under the thick canopy of the forest, his teeth flashed with his smile.

Lyra only had a raised eyebrow in response, mouth twitching.  _Don’t let him win, don’t let him win…_

She got to her feet first, holding out a hand to him. Asra gladly took it, his smile softening.

Lyra took a moment to admire the dimples that appeared on his face. She quickly averted them when Asra caught her staring, playfully waggling his eyebrows.

With a shake of her head and a mischievous grin from him, their feet pointed back toward Vesuvia. Their hands, once clasped, now had their fingers intertwined. Neither spoke a word, not wanting to disrupt this development.

The crunching of wood and leaves beneath their feet masked what stalked them from the shadows, carefully picking its way after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With the stuff Asra pulled on Count Lucio during Travel At Night, it made me reevaluate the possible dynamic Lyra, Asra and Muriel had during the rare times they were all in the same place at the same time. XD
> 
> Muriel/Lyra: Asra, no!
> 
> Asra: Asra, YES! >8D
> 
> IN ADDITION: This is not the end! I think there will be one more installment with a certain Mimic. How else would they become Lyra’s familiar in due time?
> 
> Stay tuned


	7. Miscellaneous Asks Part II

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 16th, 2018

**_Ask from vesuvianoak: 7, 8, 11, 12, 43 please? owo_ **

7\. Any piercings?/8. Do they have any other jewelry they wear?

No on both of these. Glasses don’t count because she  _needs_ them to see.

***

11\. What do they smell like?

A combo of all the incense that burns in the shop, and a bit of old/new book smell (depending on the week). When things are going badly for her (emotionally/mentally), Lyra oddly smells of ink, even if she hadn’t touched an inkwell recently…

***

12\. What are their four trinkets?

** Trinket 1: Letter Opener **

> Description: A pristine butter knife used to open envelopes or to separate the pages of a new book.

** Trinket 2: Bundle of Cinnamon Sticks **

> Description: Use a stick or two to stir with warm milk and you’ll get a lovely remedy for sleeplessness.

** Trinket 3: Empty Inkwell **

> Description: Someone needs to get a refill for this…

** Trinket 4: Lotus Pendant **

> Description: With a silver chain, safely tucked into the folds of a silk handkerchief square. A gift from someone that was worth protecting. Never worn.

***

43\.  What do they tend to joke about?

Lyra loves to make puns. Not always  _good_  puns, but puns all the same. Also, references to other books she’s read time to time. Not everyone is gonna get it, but the effort was made.

* * *

 

Originally Posted to tumblr on September 23rd, 2018

**_Ask from vesuvianoak: Magician please?_ **

magician: list 3 of your talents

  * **Casting ~~fire~~  magic**
    * Mun:  ~~As we can already see with the newest update.~~  (^^)
  * **Walking very quietly to the point I sometimes scare people/my LI.**
    * Mun: Faust always sees her coming, and therefore Asra knows she’s there but he acts surprised still, albeit with varying degrees of believability.
      * There’s no escaping the snek’s eyes. XD
    * Malak is very hard to surprise (he’s a flying alarm bell for everyone) so Julian gives her that grin and says “nice try but it’ll take more than that to get the drop on me!”
      * The one time she  _does_ it’s completely by accident and Lyra/Julian  _ **almost** clobber each other_ with whatever object is within each.
    * She  _doesn’t_ do this on purpose with Nadia, but on occasion they just bump into each other on their way to their tasks/on their way to see each other.
      * It’s a bit silly this next thought. Ngl. Nadia just being bemused and joked once that maybe they should put a bell on Lyra so she can be heard and not scare the staff with how quiet Lyra walks around.
        * This is actually taken into consideration with her Masquerade outfit. There’s a little bell somewhere on the outfit.  _Not around Lyra’s neck like a choker_ (that does not fit with the idea of a softshell turtle at all), but somewhere on her costume like a little brooch/button, maybe?
  * **Balancing a bunch of books in my arms. :D**



* * *

 

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 20th, 2018

**_Ask from cuthalion: microscope + parachute + hobby !_ **

  * **microscope:**  zoom in – describe the little, insignificant details about an OC.



Lyra’s birthmarks, the [cafe au lait spots](http://magicianapprenticelyra.tumblr.com/post/178548334311/character-interview-repost-dont) that cover her upper back/over her shoulder blades look like ink splotches. She covers herself a lot of the time so they aren’t noticeable, but they’re there.

~~_(Her Masquerade outfit is gonna have a translucent upper half and if you squint one could make them out from behind)_ ~~

~~A/N: I n e e d to pin down her Masquerade outfit still DX All I got is a mask based on a softshell turtle mask and her outfit being based on a partially open book/FANCY PALAZZO PANTS.~~

***

  * **parachute:**  who does your OC(s) trust the most? who makes them feel safe? who would they do absolutely anything for?



Her uncle, Bảo. He was the father figure she never had. His death, from an illness that weakened him considerably, rattled her. He had opened his door and heart to have her stay with him, even if it meant being very, very far away from her mother and baby sister. It was just them for the longest time, and they were close because of it.

Asra: First person she saw when she ‘woke up’.

~~(Yet to be written): He was the person that helped her calm down after she got separated from her uncle. He waited with her until Bảo found her again, at the Masquerade nine years ago.~~

***

  * **hobby:**  what do they love? what captivates them? what are their passions? 



Books. Books, books,  _b o o k s_. She almost had a flip-out moment when Nadia showed her the library in the Palace.

Lyra’s splurge spendings typically are on books, and those times are very rare and far between.

> The Book Lender’s place typically locked up their stock in the back of the little establishment they operated out of, away from the people that came by and requested specific titles.
> 
> ~~Asra hasn’t taken her back there since the last Masquerade.~~

 

 


	8. What Nook Kinda Looks Like

Originally Posted on tumblr on November 12th, 2018

**_Anonymous asked: WAIT WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOOK CAN ALSO BE SEEN AS A SPIDER!?!??! WHAT WAS THAT REBLOG ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!_ **

I’ve been pondering about Nook’s design more and I realize that the way I described the arrangement of their eyes/imagine their eyes are akin to the arrangement of a spider’s.

**What Inspired Nook’s Design/Personality, Basically:**

  * Fizzgig from The Dark Crystal.
  * Eye arrangement on their top cover/how fast Nook can scuttle around is like a jumping spider.
    * The Jump At Your Face of Death If You Piss Them Off/Are A Danger to Lyra is exactly like a Jumping Spider.
  * Mannerisms/diet can be akin to a stray  _cat_ with no sense of manners.
    * There is a reason why Nook is at first labeled as “Magic Shop Mouser/Security Mimic”
  * The ironic thing? Nook  _hates cats._ (thanks go to @fire-fira for helping me bounce ideas back and forth about the following)
    * Yet to be written: The reason why Lyra is forced to find alternatives for Nook to eat is because Nook has somehow pissed off ALL the stray cats in Vesuvia. One night a gang of them collectively beat Nook’s spine to the dirt and Lyra had to shoo them all away with a broom to save Nook.
    * This is a bit of what I learned in my marine biology class coming in here but: Nook and the other stray cats close to the shop are Competitors for Food. There’s always going to be a fight and/or a hissing fight.



That’s basically it I think. XD


	9. Miscellaneous Asks Part III

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 23rd, 2018

**_vesuvianoak asked:_ 👄 _\+ Bread Guy_**

“The Baker?” She has a smile that reaches her eyes. Warmth radiates from her as she says, “He’s been around for as long as I can remember. Nosy at times, but he makes for good company when he isn’t busy. Always asking about how I’m doing and such. In short: a kind soul.”

* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on October 28th, 2018

**_cuthalion asked: Send in_ 🎭 _to find out which of The Four Temperaments my muse is._**

“Your temperament is melancholic. The melancholic temperament is fundamentally introverted and thoughtful. Melancholic people often were perceived as very (or overly) pondering and considerate, getting rather worried when they could not be on time for events. Melancholics can be highly creative in activities such as poetry and art - and can become preoccupied with the tragedy and cruelty in the world. Often they are perfectionists. They are self-reliant and independent; one negative part of being a melancholic is that they can get so involved in what they are doing they forget to think of others.”

* * *

 Originally posted November 5th, 2018

##  **the oc fear game.**

> Borrowed from @last-flight-of-fancy
> 
> I tag anyone that wants to do this.

**Lyra:**

**the dark**  ⋆ fire ⋆ open water ⋆  **deep water**  ⋆  **being alone**  ⋆ crowded spaces ⋆  **confined spaces**  ⋆ change ⋆ **failure**  ⋆ war ⋆ loss of control ⋆  **powerlessness** ⋆ prison ⋆ blood ⋆  **drowning**  ⋆  **suffocation**  ⋆ public speaking ⋆ natural animals ⋆  **the supernatural** _[to an extent]_  ⋆ heights ⋆ death ⋆ dying ⋆ intimacy ⋆ rejection ⋆  **abandonment** ⋆ loss ⋆ the unknown ⋆ the future ⋆  **not being good enough**  ⋆  **scary stories** _[she will not be able to sleep, even if it’s not that scary to most]_  ⋆ speaking to new people ⋆ poverty ⋆  **loud noises** _[the duality: she can be rather loud herself but she’s a bit skittish when sudden, loud sounds occur. Gets better over time, once coming to Vesuvia]_  ⋆  _being touched_ [this one depends on the person/situation. If she knows you/trusts you, she does not mind. Complete and utter strangers though? FORGET IT] ⋆ ** _forgetting_**  ⋆  ** _being forgotten_**

* * *

Originally posted November 18th, 2018

**Anonymous asked: Word headcanon: Sacrifice.**

1\. When Lyra stayed behind to make sure her mom and her little sister, just a few months old at the time, got to escape their terrible situation in what was a husk of a loving home.

2\. Her education, twice. Once to help keep a roof over her head and her father until she escaped. The second time was to help her ailing uncle run the magic shop, and hasn’t really gotten any sort of a formal education since.

3\. Despite knowing the risks, she went head first into learning about the Red Plague and working with Julian in order to try and find the cure.

**_~~And then she died.~~ _ **


	10. Miscellaneous Asks Part IV

Originally Posted to tumblr on November 19th, 2018

_**vesuvianoak asked: 9. What Major Arcana would they be closest to? Is their a Minor Arcana card that suits them more? // 21. What is their first reaction seeing their LI cry? // 27. What is the best thing their significant other could do to cheer them up? // 28. Describe what their magical realm gateway would be like?** _

9\. Tbh none of the Major Arcana jump out at me in relation to Lyra. If anything she’d be bits of The High Priestess, Strength, and Temperance. With the Minor Arcana however, Lyra’s entire life, pre-death at least, could be summed up as the  _entirety_ of the Suit of Swords. Some cards pertain to her more than others, but yeah: if you want a summary of what her life was like before coming to Vesuvia and the years leading up to the Red Plague and then her death, it’s the Suit of Swords!

***

##  **_THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE MOON UPDATE SO BE WARNED._ **

21\. Oh noooo. I’m gonna go with the main 3 for right now since we  _do_ have all three of their crying sprites now.

  * **Asra:**  This was when he spilled the truth of what happened to her at the Lazaret. Even with all the screaming of ‘I  ** _DIED_** ’ rattling around in her head, seeing him cry broke her. She could only stare at him in disbelief for a good long while before going on to hug him.
    * (And uh, thanks to what we learn from The Star in Nadia’s route, and  **this hasn’t even come up in** Asra’s own route [I’m anticipating/dreading Julian’s/Aisha’s/Salim’s reaction if/when it comes out] so I don’t know how MC will find out about them having the body of the actual  _The Fool_  Arcana. Eeeeeesh).
  * **Nadia: (** I actually bought the extra scene for when MC and Nadia stay in the carriage a little bit before moving onto the hut in the woods).
    * This is the first time Lyra has seen Nadia cry. She wanted nothing more to comfort her, and she  _did_. Nadia needed to release all of those emotions, with what was going on with the Masquerade looming on the horizon, with Nasmira arriving, with the revelation that Portia didn’t tell her that she could  _read-_
    * Nadia’s got a lot going on friends. I hope she gets the much deserved rest after all this bs with Lucio is over. DX)
  * **Julian:** It was a nightmare for Lyra as much as it was for Julian seeing that doppelganger of herself, body riddled with the Red Plague,  _and blaming him for not doing enough to save her._ Lyra can’t get a word out of herself to try and stop him/tell him that the image on the table was  ** _not her_** because for some reason her voice  **isn’t cooperating with her**.
    * It’s bad enough  _that_  happens, but then we get those visions of Plagued Asra, Portia (oh goodness my heart DROPPED when we saw her, like holy shit), and Nadia. They’re parroting his worst thoughts and then we transition to Count Lucio’s room and Lyra can’t even say anything-
      * But thank goodness Julian broke out of it and then they see each other and hug each other because DAMN IT THEY NEED IT.



##  **_ESPECIALLY JULIAN._ **

***

27\. Give Lyra space when she asks for it, especially on a bad day. She’ll either walk out of the apartment/house and walk around aimlessly for an hour or so, or lock herself up in the bathroom or her room.

Once she gets that alone time she’ll seek her S.O. out.  _Then,_  said S.O. can snuggle the heck out of her or distract her by talking or reading her something. She’ll be nonverbal for the most part when it’s a bad day but she appreciates what her S.O. is doing for her.

***

28\. Well, in-game it hasn’t been revealed what it looks like for MC yet, so I will say this now in regards to Lyra:

My head canon is that even if she did do some magic before she died from the Red Plague, Lyra never really developed a gateway herself.

Since her gateway wouldn’t be as developed as Asra’s, his parents’, or Nadia’s yet, it couldn’t be an  _expansive_ library. If anything, it’ll be a giant room with 22 different, and themed, bookcases embedded into the walls, acting as doors. The walls themselves are a dark blue, feel velvet to the touch, and are dotted with twinkling stars.

Depending on which realm it leads into, Lyra would just need to pull on a specific books in sequence to open the door, ask the bookcase to go into the realm it leads to, or just pull/push open the bookcase with a hidden handle somewhere and then walk into where she needs to go.

The more she’ll work on her personal gateway, the more it’ll turn into one of those massive libraries I myself wish I could go to someday, lol.


	11. Miscellaneous Asks Part V

Originally Posted to tumblr on November 22nd, 2018

**_vesuvianoak asked: The Hermit + The Hanged Man + The Moon, please?_ **

**the hermit: what is your favorite soda pop?**

Lyra (Modern AU): “Ginger Ale. Especially when I’m sick.”

Lyra (in-game): "?" 

*******

**the hanged man: favorite movie soundtrack?**

Lyra (Modern AU): “I like a lot of soundtracks. Hard to say!”

Lyra (in-game): "?"

*******

**the moon: have you ever written a love letter?**

Lyra (in-game): "Yes." Modern AU: “… yeah.”

* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on December 28th, 2018

Question/prompt from ladytesla on tumblr: **_Reblog with your apprentice and their favorite dessert_**

 **Before Arriving in Vesuvia:**  Chè xoài/chè so long as it had a lot of fruit in it, or just plain fruit.

***

**Before Untimely Red Plague Induced Death:**

Leaving her homeland behind was not an easy choice and she somewhat gave up eating any food reminiscent of her previous home. So, Lyra moved onto different foods. If it was a sweet, baked pastry she’d definitely dig into it.

***

 **Post Resurrection:** Pumpkin bread and cinnamon baked goods.

* * *

 Originally Posted to tumblr on January 14th, 2019

 **bold**  what applies +tag mutuals to do the same in a new post  _!_

##  **PLACE IN SOCIETY**  


♦ Financial : wealthy /  **moderate** / poor / in poverty / verse dependent  
♦ Medical : fit /  **moderate** / sickly / disabled / disadvantaged / verse dependent  
♦ Class or Caste : upper /  **middle** /  **working** / slave / unsure / **verse dependent**  
♦ Education : qualified / unqualified /  **studying** /  **verse dependent**  
♦ Criminal Record :yes / yes, for minor crimes  / no /  **has aided** / committed   
crimes but not caught yet /  **verse dependent**

##  **FAMILY**

♦ Marital status : married - happily /married - unhappily / engaged or betrothed /   
partnered / single / divorced / separated / widowed or widower /  **verse dependent**  
♦ Children : has a child or children / has no children /wants children / **verse dependent**  
♦ Relationship with Family : close with sibling(s) / not close with sibling(s) / has no siblings / sibling(s) is deceased /  **verse dependent**  
♦ Affiliation : orphaned / adopted/ disowned / raised by birth parent(s) /  **verse dependent**

##  **TRAITS + TENDENCIES**

♦ extroverted / introverted / **in between.**  
♦ disorganized / organized / **in between.**  
♦ close-minded /  **open-minded** / in between.   
♦ calm / anxious /  **in between.**  
♦ disagreeable / agreeable /  **in between.**  
♦ cautious / reckless /  **in between _._**  
♦  **patient** / impatient / in between.   
♦ outspoken / reserved /  **in between _._**  
♦ leader / follower / **in between.**  
♦  **empathetic** / apathetic / in between.   
♦  **optimistic** / pessimistic / in between.  
♦ traditional / modern /  **in between.**  
♦  **hard-working**  / lazy / in between.   
♦ cultured / uncultured /  **in between.**  
♦  **loyal** / disloyal / unknown.  
♦  **faithful** / unfaithful / in between.

##  **BELIEFS**

♦ Faith : monotheist / **polytheist [formerly]**  / atheist /  **agnostic [currently]** / nontheistic.   
♦ Belief in Ghosts or Spirits :  _ **yes**_  / no / don’t know / don’t care.  
♦ Belief in an Afterlife :  **yes** / no /don’t know / don’t care.  
♦ Belief in Reincarnation :  **yes** / no / don’t know / don’t care.  
♦ Belief in Aliens : yes / no / **don’t know**  / don’t care.  
♦ Philosophical : yes / no /  **don’t know**  / don’t care.

##  **SEXUALITY & ROMANTIC INCLINATION**

♦ Sexuality : heterosexual / homosexual / bisexual / asexual / pansexual /  **demisexual.**  
♦ Sex : sex repulsed /  **sex neutral**  / sex favorable _._  
♦ Romance : romance repulsed / romance neutral /  **romance favorable.**  
♦ Sexually : adventurous / experienced / **naive** /  **inexperienced** /  **curious**.  
♦ Potential Sexual Partners : male / female / agender / other / none /  **all**.  
♦ Potential Romantic Partners : male / female / agender / other / none /  **all**.

##  **ABILITIES**

♦ Combat Skills : excellent / good / moderate /  **poor** / none.  
♦ Literacy Skills : excellent /  **good** /  **moderate** / poor / none.  
♦ Artistic Skills : excellent / good /moderate /  **poor** / none.  
♦ Technical Skills : excellent / good /  **moderate** /  **poor** / none.

##  **HABITS**

♦ Drinking Alcohol : never /  **sometimes** / frequently / to excess /  **verse dependent**  
♦ Smoking : trying to quit /  **never** / sometimes / frequently / to excess / verse dependent  
♦ Other Narcotics :  **never** / sometimes / frequently / to excess / verse dependent  
♦ Medicinal Drugs : never /sometimes / frequently / to excess /  **verse dependent**  
♦ Indulgent Food : never / sometimes /  **frequently** / to excess / verse dependent  
♦ Splurge Spending : never /  **sometimes** / frequently / to excess / verse dependent  
♦ Gambling : never /  **sometimes** / frequently / to excess / verse dependent


	12. Uncle Bảo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about the man in place of MC's in-game aunt.
> 
> Note (August 8th, 2019): THIS IS OBSOLETE INFORMATION-NO LONGER CANON-RETCON IN PROGRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images created via Mega Fantasy Avatar Creator by Rinmaru of RinmaruGames

Originally Posted to tumblr on January 15th, 2019

Age: Roughly mid 30s. He left his home village because he nearly killed another person for insulting his little sister, who happened to be Lyra’s mom. When he left the village, Lyra was between 5 to 6 years of age.

What shenanigans he gets into before ending up in Vesuvia is gonna be saved for another post.

***

It’s been almost 10 years since Bảo saw Lyra. He’s in his mid 40s. Lyra herself is about 15 to 16 years old when she sees him again. The best man that could’ve been a father figure to her, in all honesty

***

About a year to a year and a half before Lyra succumbs to the Red Plague, Bao’s health plummets due to him working himself to the bone in order to support Lyra to go to a good school in Vesuvia. Even with a scholarship, he needed to pay a lot of other things out of pocket. Not to mention the rent of his own little house and the rent of the shop itself.

Lyra quit school and worked full time in the magic shop, and in between that took care of her uncle to the best of her ability before he finally passed.

Lyra sent letters to all the family members she could, but none of them could make it. At this point is when Lyra begins to turn inward, but Asra is the one that prevented her from wilting away completely.

~~And then the Red Plague hits and all goes to hell.~~


	13. Facts About Lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in two different posts; they're now lumped together for ease. There will be more added in the future.
> 
> These differentiate from the Miscellaneous Asks for these were unprompted.

Originally Posted to tumblr on September 29th, 2018 and January 17th, 2019

  * She didn’t wear glasses until she came to Vesuvia.
  * She’s a fast learner.
    * She learned Vesuvian/Common back in her home region/while on the road to Vesuvia.
  * Her handle on spicy food is between mild to medium heat in spiciness.
  * Her astigmatism messes with her at night/she’s seriously afraid of the dark.
  * She’s an introvert.
    * When getting to know her initially she’s a bit shy, but after a little while of knowing her/she trusts you enough, her guard comes down and she’s a chatty person.
    * If she thinks she’s talking too much (hint she thinks this a LOT), she’ll stop talking and turn the conversation to someone else.
      * And as much as she is an introvert, she wants to explore everything she can and just be a part of the crowd. Not the center of attention, no, not if she can help it, but just  _be._
  * She doesn’t know exactly why her uncle left their home region when she was really little, but from whatever she could glean from her mom/any other family member that didn’t outright deride him, it was because he escalated a fight and  _someone nearly got killed._
    * She’ll get the full answer on his deathbed.



* * *

 

##  **The First Masquerade**

> _Mostly at least. This is written for my own reference but this is still bio about Lyra’s past_

  * She had a formal education before getting on the road to Vesuvia, so she spoke VERY formally. It takes about two years before she sounds like an average person of Vesuvia.
  * Her vision used to be 20/20, but then over time her vision shifted to be terribly near-sighted.
    * She can make out shapes of people and what colors they are/their clothing but it is difficult sometimes.
    * This is also why she’s had headaches for the longest time. Her brain wasn’t liking it blurry.
      * At night is the  _worst_  for her. Not only is she scared of the dark, but her astigmatism messes with her night vision. And it is  _bad._
  * Coming to Vesuvia,  _literally_  on the day of the Masquerade, was a hard time for her.
    * Everything was noisier than what she was used to.
    * ~~She had knowledge/reason to believe that she may never see her mother or her baby sibling ever again, because of distances and the unreliability of mail.~~
    * Her uncle Bảo (this is the Vietnamese pronunciation here) welcomed her with open arms and thought it was a good idea to get her mind off of her troubles by going to the palace and seeing what this new place, her new  _home_ , had to offer.
  * She kept the plain mask she bought from  ~~Asra~~  the vendor that had set up in front of her uncle’s shop and wore that to the Masquerade.
  * Her attire, one of the ones provided by the Palace, were still rather plain-looking and modest compared to the more opulent versions all around the Masquerade.
    * This made her stand out  _more_.
      * Lyra  _hated_ it.
  * At one point, Lyra and Bảo got separated. Combined with everything that happened that day, she broke down in a corner and began to  _cry_.
    * People moved away from her, feeling a mix of pity and for some, annoyance.



> “Hey, why are you crying?”
> 
> Lyra looked up from her knees, turning to look at the stranger that stood before her.
> 
> She swallowed, snuffling terribly. “I got…my uncle…” she vaguely gestured out behind the other. Her uncle was somewhere, out there…
> 
> When he got closer Lyra recognized the shock of white hair.
> 
> This is when they got properly introduced to one another, and they hit it off.
> 
> Bảo finds her eventually and Asra takes his leave then.
> 
> Lyra wouldn’t forget him anytime soon, and over time they became even closer, better friends.

 


	14. Thoughts of the Mountain Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled on tumblr: Lyra’s Thoughts On Muriel, From All The Routes Available So Far

Originally Posted on tumblr on January 18th, 2019

From what we have of his route so far, she can sense Muriel’s lonely but he’s putting up a front. She won’t pick at wall of defenses with pickaxes tho. She’s gonna be gentle.

 **On Asra’s route,**  she sees him as a better friend to Asra than she could ever be: he’s known Asra longer and they’ve been through hell and back several times together. Nothing can shake that and she admires that.

There’s not much interaction with him  **on Nadia’s route,**  but from what little interaction we see with her and Muriel, she hopes they can be friends.

 **On Julian’s route,** heck…not so sure. Muriel REALLY doesn’t like him much and it might stem from the time he and Asra had at the palace together and Muriel would take Asra’s sides of things 1000%. She can’t see Julian being a friend to Muriel but she can hope he doesn’t hate her…


	15. Reactions to the Judgement Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by metazensae on tumblr: "What were your MC’s reactions to the latest developments [JUDGEMENT UPDATE] in the routes you're playing?? :3c"

Originally Posted to tumblr on Feb 20th, 2019

> All Uprights so that’s what I’m gonna write!

**Asra**

  * There was so much love.
  * OH NO.
  * Snek smooches and nose boops. Yes.
  * Seeing Morga threw her in for a loop and she felt a deeeeeeep seated sense of  _‘oh no…’_  in sympathy to her.
    * Yes Lucio was a terrible person but she saw the way Morga reacted to the Devil saying shit about her son.
  * RITUAL AVERTED  _ **Y E S!**_
  * But oh no The Devil is  _extremely scary and they’re surrounded by black hellfire and the Devil has grown to **Monstrous Proportions.**_



##  _**HELP.** _

* * *

**Nadia**

  * Expected Lucio to be banished.
  * WAS NOT EXPECTING NADIA TO PROPOSE THOUGH HOLY SHIT
    * “THIS IS SO FAST ARE YOU- ** _HELL YES I WANNA MARRY YOU.”_** _ **  
**_
  * MEETING THE PARENTS! FINALLY!!
    * Nasrin is amazing and bless Namar he’s so funny
      * Him and Bảo would’ve gotten along like fire and paper. RIP.
  * **_Vulgora/Valdemar/Vlastomil=WTF_**
  * ASRA AND MURI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G
    * Lyra:  _ **ASRA!**_
    * Asra: ?
    * Lyra:  _WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU BETTER KISS HIM SOME MORE!!!_
      * She’s so happy for them you CANNOT  _B E L I E V E._
    * _Getting to bond with the entire Satrinava fam. Hell. **Yes.**_



##  **_AND WE’RE OFF TO FACE THE DEVIL._ **

* * *

**Julian**

  * _**“THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR IT BUT OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU.“**_
  * MAZELINKA! PORTIA!! ASRA AND NAZALI AND NADIA!!!!
  * _WTF How did I do that???_
  * And we’re off on an adventure to defeat the Devil-
  * OH SHIT NIGHTMARE FUEL FOR DAYS.
    * SCOUT HELP.
  * Oh no this asshole again.
    * WORK ON THE MAGIC NET THEY GOT THIS THEY’RE COUNTING ON YOU!!!!
    * HA GOTCH-



##  **E X C U S E M E, _Y O U D I D W H A T, S I R?!_**

  * _Alrighty let me cut his chains and can you get ~~the fuck~~  outta here Lucio we got bigger fish to fry._



##  **_AND WE’RE OFF TO FACE THE DEVIL._ **


	16. What Dreams She Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send 🛌 to see my muse’s dreams. Warning: Spoilers for "The Route Less Traveled By" towards the end.

Originally Posted to tumblr on February 22nd, 2019

_**Ask from vesuvianoak: 🛌 please?** _

##  **Apprentice Lyra**

Pre-Entering Vesuvia: Happier times. Happier, better times she couldn’t fathom ever becoming true.

***

Entering Vesuvia/Pre-Plague: There were many visits to The Fool. She was really fun, and she utterly adored hanging out with Scout. Aside from that, her dreams were either dreamless, or they dealt in adventures with Asra and Faust.

***

Height of the Red Plague: Nightmares. So many nightmares. Uncle Bảo. The Asters. Her sister. Her mom. Julian. Asra. Asra, Asra, Asra…

***

Post-Resurrection: Dreamless, except when she’s at a crossroads. At the crossroads, always, someone is behind her or to her side, just out of sight.

***

Epilogue of Main Game: Excitement. The Asters. Activities with her LI and their family.

Most Importantly: Hope.

* * *

##  **Palace Librarian Lyra**

Pre-Entering Vesuvia: Happier times. Happier, better times she couldn’t fathom ever becoming true.

***

Entering Vesuvia/Pre-Plague: Her mother. Her sister. Her uncle. The Asters. When Bảo got sick, The Devil came into her dreams.

***

Height of the Red Plague: Julian. Uncle Bảo. Julian and Asra. Uncle Bảo. Asra and Julian. Nightmares of a clawed, golden hand choking her to death. The Devil. The Asters. Uncle Bảo. The Asters. Neha Aster. Her sister. The Devil. The Devil. The Devil…

***

Three Year Interlude: She was studying in Prakra, hoping to get a higher degree in Library Science so she could hopefully get her position back as Palace Librarian. The smell of home, both in Vesuvia and her childhood home in her village, were a staple in her dreams. A blurry face with a mess of auburn locks. Uncle Bảo. Wedding plans with him and the Asters. Hope…

***

Main Game: Arranging the library with shelves that never ceased to be unorganized. The Masquerade. The Asters coming back from Prakra with supplies for the Masquerade. The apprentice. Asra’s Apprentice. The apprentice, the apprentice, oh happily, The Appren-

##  **~~The Devil.~~ **

***

Epilogue of Main Game (Upright/Reverse End regardless): Uncle Bảo. The funeral. It replays in her mind like always. Being with MC. It soothes the pain, just a bit. There will be better times, but for now, she’s grieving.


	17. Miscellaneous Asks Part VI

Originally posted to tumblr on January 27, 2019

**Asked by laiyara: What's Lyra favourite animal? (Even mythological)**

Lyra: “I like most animals! Mythological wise though, I am drawn to dragons or phoenixes.”

* * *

 

Originally posted to tumblr on March 31st, 2019

**Asked by hydrangeadreamer: 📂📂📂📂📂📂📂📂📂📂📂 (# of 📂=one fun fact)**

##  **_11?!_**  Omg ok.

  * Bảo raised Lyra (born [NAME REDACTED]) part time because her mom/his little sister was busy and her dad was her dad.
  * Lyra in modern AU would love the hell out of musicals. One that comes to mind rn that is stuck in my head is Hadestown.
  * Once upon a time I actually had Bảo be Lyra’s biological father, but thinking on it I thought better to make him an uncle.
  * Bảo is in a happily polyamorous marriage with two other characters @vesuvianoak and I made.
  * I still dunno wtf to call fantasy-land Vietnam for where Lyra and Bảo came from.
  * I am making a different bargaining seal/magic seal for Librarian Lyra than the other LIs.
  * Modern AU Lyra would have her own tarot deck separate from Asra’s, and it’d be something like “Spiritsong Tarot” by Paulina Cassidy. (DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH PAULINA CASSIDY NOR AM I SPONSORED BY HER IN SAYING HER PRODUCT WAS SOMETHING MY FICTIONAL CHARACTER WOULD HAVE IN A HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION)
  * I wasn’t going to ship Lyra with Lucio, but it happened, and they have two kids. XD
  * @vesuvianoak‘s apprentice and my apprentice are like brother and sister and we love it to bits.
  * Lyra’s mother remarried to someone with a disposition that can be compared to Father John Mulcahy from  _M*A*S*H._
  * The magical entity that taught Lyra ink manipulation magic was a being called Umbrae, She/They.



* * *

Originally posted to tumblr on April 3rd, 2019

> Preference Tag Meme
> 
> RULES: bold in what you prefer and tag ten people!
> 
> tagged by MULTIPLE PEOPLE

Coffee or  **Tea**  
 **Early bird** or  **Night owl** (depends on the life she’s living)  
 **Chocolate** or Vanilla  
Spring or  **Fall**  
 **Silver** or Gold  
 **Pop** or Alternative   
 **Freckles** or  **Dimples**  
 **Snakes** or Sharks  
 **Mountains** or Fields  
 _ ~~Thunderstorms or Lightning~~_  (neither)  
 _ ~~Egyptian or Greek mythology~~_ **(she loves all sorts of mythologies don’t make her choose)**  
 **Ivory** or Scarlet   
Flute or  **Lyre**  
 **Opal** or Diamond  
 **Butterflies** or Honeybees  
Macarons or  **Eclairs**  
Typewritten or  **Handwritten**  
Secret garden or  **Secret library**  
Rooftop or  **Balcony**  
Spicy or  **Mild**  
Opera or  **Ballet**  
 **London** or Paris  
 **Vincent van Gogh**  or Claude Monet  
 **Denim** or Leather   
Potions or  **Spells**  
 **Ocean** or Desert  
 **Mermaids** or Sirens  
 **Masquerade ball** or Cocktail party  
 **Roses** or Daisies


	18. One of the Hardest Memories She Can('t) Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask I think that deserved it's own little snippet on it's own. On Ao3 it alludes to Chapter 4: The Hardest Thing She's Had to Do.
> 
> TW/CW: past verbal abuse, child abuse, domestic abuse, and separation of a child from family apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by hydrangeadreamer: 💭 give me the most angst ridden memory u w u (originally posted to tumblr on March 18, 2019)

**Apprentice/Librarian Lyra:**

She had to put her back into it, for their sakes…

She looked back, seeing her mother wrapped in a blanket. In her mother’s arms was a small bundle, who was wailing in the cold morning.

The teenager gritted her teeth, turning back to face forward. She had to row faster, faster-!

In the distance, fast approaching the mouth of the widening river, was the boat they needed to get on.

The teenager put her back into it, and for a blessed moment, she felt the water around them adjust, allowing her better traction to move them forward.

* * *

There was only room for two more. Only two more mouths were able to be fed.

In her mind, the decision was easy. Despite the fact her mother claws at the shirt on her back, despite the fact her cousins and grandparents pleaded with her to not go, the young teenager simply shook her head.

Tears were shed at the loss. Cries and sobs followed her as she stepped off the boat and into the raft that was lashed to the port side.

One of the crewmen said a prayer, for her sake, as he untied the knot keeping her there.

She could hear her mother’s cries. A reminder to her dear daughter: there was an uncle, her mother’s brother, that would be able to take her in.

Her daughter, her brave, kind daughter, just needed to take the first step to run away from the crumbling household, to get away from under her father’s thumb.

She needed to get away.

It took almost a year to the day, but she left, and was on her way.

Lyra couldn’t remember her mother’s face by the time she arrived in Vesuvia, and it made her feel nothing but shame.


	19. Speculative: A Conversation Between Lyra and Asra, Post-Canon Lucio's Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally published back on March 20th, 2019 on tumblr.
> 
> Something originally speculative (in which is /now/ giving the writer a long going HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM let's-see-this-play-out-but-I-dunno-how-this-will-work?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't remember/I cannot find the exact date when the devs stated they'd release Muriel's, Portia's, and Lucio's route 'in the coming months', but since LUCIO was getting his own route eventually, I knew my apprentice would want to go after him in two of the timelines. (Upright/Reversed of course)
> 
> March 29th was when the conclusions to Asra's, Nadia's, and Julian's routes, both Upright and Reversed, came to an end.
> 
> As of today, the most recent update to Lucio's route was The Chariot, on July 25th, 2019.
> 
> I will reiterate: in this writer's opinion, I really do not know HOW this is going to work with Lyra, because Lucio goes from 0-100 very quick and is giving both myself and my fan apprentice whiplash of insane levels, haha.
> 
> I digress...
> 
> I really don't know if Asra would keep in contact with MC by the end of Lucio's route, AT THIS POINT. Because uh... from what I'm seeing so far?
> 
> Not a snowball's chance in hell.

**Lyra:**  "How are you after all this time?"

 **Asra:**  "I'm doing all right."

 **Lyra:**  "...?"

 **Asra:**  "I wouldn't lie to you."

 **Lyra:**  "I know. Still..."

 **Asra:**  "You had a kid with him and adopted another. How's he like as a father?"

 **Lyra:**  "Doing his best, but Junior and Avery adore him."

 **Asra:**  *phew* "Good... /sooooo/..."

 **Lyra:**  "What?"

 **Asra:**  "I want to prank him."

 **Lyra:**  *laughs* "You don't need my permission to."

 **Asra:**  "Oh I know. I just wanted to give you a heads up: /you/ married him-"

 **Lyra:**  "Oh /gods/-!"

 **Asra:**  "So I count you as a 2-for-1."

 **Lyra:**  *laughing* "Fair enough. I give you permission to prank me."

 **Asra:**  >83 "Good."

*immediately pulls out a pie from somewhere [probably his cape or under his seat/the table] and smashes it into her face. Lyra is startled for 2.5 seconds before she retaliates and throws chunks of pie at him*  
*They chase each other around the vicinity, laughing and playfully calling each other names*

 **Lyra:**  "Get back here you foxy snake!"

 **Asra:**  "Catch me if you can, bookworm!"


	20. Where Librarian Lyra Stands At the End of The Main 3 Routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Some Stuff in this is Old/No Longer 'Canon' (as seen how I placed 'A Route Not Traveled By' is no longer being written due to heavy revisions/more research needing to be done) And Will Be Changed in the Future BUT I Am still Keeping It As a Skeleton For Self-Reference AND I really like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on April 6th, 2019

##  ******UPRIGHT ENDINGS**

MC x Asra: Lyra is still the Palace Librarian. Helps Aisha, Salim, Nadia, Asra and MC get materials for future city plans. Seeing Julian and Nadia low-key flirty earns MC a view of a little >:3c before she gets back to work.   
 _ ~~Note: Possible Portia x Lyra ship here but I am not so sure~~_

MC x Nadia: Lyra is still the Palace Librarian. While MC is with Nadia and family, Lyra is hanging out with Julian and Mazelinka. If one looks closely enough there  _was_ an arm of Julian’s around Lyra’s waist.

MC x Julian: Lyra is still the Palace Librarian. She’s one of the people that sees Julian, Portia, MC and Mazelinka off at the docks. Witnessing Portia ask out Nadia gets her squealing and she’s excited to see what will come of it.  
 ~~ _Note: Possible Muriel x Lyra here but I am not so sure._~~

* * *

##  **REVERSED ENDINGS**

MC x Asra: Status, Unknown/MIA

MC x Nadia: Status, Last seen with the other Satrinava sisters trying to calm down the masses as Vlastomil and Vulgora were wreaking havoc through the palace.

MC x Julian: Lyra turns into an inky-tar monster. She bargained to keep her family safe from this madness and in turn she turned into this…  _thing_.

When MC meets with the two-headed leech, Lyra is there but she’s unrecognizable. She’s silent, staring at MC with either pure hatred or disgust.

Depending on choices, Lyra may attack, or she may let you pass, albeit hissing:

##  **“Y̞̝̠̮̫̭̗ọͅư҉̞̙̹̤̟̟ ̲̯͉d̷̢̺̝̝̯̯̬̲̰o͎̣͔̦̩͞͠n̳͕͈̘̝'̶̜̫̞͍͇̬̻̹̥t̠͖͍ ҉̷̠̳͔̼̻̱d͕̲͎̖̣͚̻͞ͅe̵̡͕͉̝̤͎̺̤̹͠s͏͉̮͈̞̲̭̰͍e̵͔̱̻̤̼̫̞͈r̢͏͖͔͙̜͎͉͜ͅv̷͖̩̯̼e̷̢͚͇̲ͅ ̧̢͓͙̥̬̖h̢͈̜̕i͔̘m̪̝…”**


	21. More Nook Facts

# How People See Book the Nook Mimic

Originally Posted to tumblr on January 17th, 2019

Thanks go to @fire-fira for the following.

  * **Lyra vision:**  Nook looking all cute with big watery Disney eyes.
  * **Fear vision:**  There's teeth! And fists! And OH GOD THERE'S FLAILING AND SNAPPING PAGES TRYING TO GET AT MY FACE!!!!



* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on July 19th, 2019

(Question and Response style post with agent-darkbootie on tumblr)

_Q: “What do they eat?”_

A: “They eat mostly the skins of most fruits, not the rinds of citruses though, the occasional mouse, lint off of clothes, scrap pieces of paper… and time to time fish bones.”

_Q: “HOW do they eat?”_

A: “See the pointy teeth of the front of Nook’s text block?” Lyra points out the teeth between the ‘covers‘ of Nook’s front. “That’s how.”

_Q: “Do they sleep?”_

A: “Nook does sleep! Nook either sleeps downstairs in his cubby, on my nightstand, or in my bed next to my head. Nook’s a pretty good guard. They keep me safe.”

_Q: “Can they climb trees?”_

A: “Nook can’t climb trees very well, but they can climb most walls!”

_Q: “What about dig holes?”_

A: “It takes Nook a while to dig holes, haha. Usually all they make is a mess…”

 _Q:_ “They _look like a spider.”/_ _“Can they make webs?”_

A: “One day Nook just decided they wanted to have spider legs, so they did.”/“…not that I know of…”

 _Q: "Can they talk?”/_ _“What do they sound like?”_

A: “Well, Nook talks to  _me,_ but I don’t think the rest of you would understand my little friend too well.”/“They sound like this: [insert a gif of Fizzgig from _The Dark Crystal_. You know the one]”.

 _Q: “How do they use the bathroom?”/"C_ _AN they even use the bathroom?”_

A: “That’s Nook’s own private matters. I’ll leave it at that…” >.>;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Originally Posted to tumblr on August 14th, 2019

(Note: Anon sent in a question asking about Nook. Original text of the ask was lost due to a glitch, but the gist of it was the anon asking what Nook was and other general information about them I could supply. The following is my response)

Hello!! Welcome to the “What the Heck is Nook❓ Club”.

After this I hope it can be a “Welcome to the Nook Fan Club❗❗❗” (or not, but that’s ultimately up to you)

  * Nook is a Mimic, specifically. Yeah, like in DnD, only not so much?
  * As far as I know/can tell, mainly from RPs on Discord and writing snippets with Nook, pronouns are he/they.
  * If anything, Nook falls into a Shapeshifter status. The only thing he can turn into properly, when the time calls for it, are books.
  * If Nook turns into anything else one could SEE something is off.
  * This also depends on the timeline Lyra ends up in.
  * Apprentice timeline, Lyra discovers Nook wreaking havoc in a small book shop in the Heart District of Vesuvia with Asra [there’s two chapters of this interaction from MONTHS ago but I’m heavily rewriting it based on information we recently had from Muriel’s latest update (Wheel of Fortune)]
  * In the AU where Lyra is the Palace Librarian, Lyra finds Nook when she went to the Palace to help in the Red Plague. Together with Alexandria, her mentor/superior in the library, they train Nook to keep out book thieves and other things.



For further research/looking into Nook on this blog, please peruse the “this specific mimic tag”, minus the quotes.

Thank you so, so much for showing interest about Lyra’s toothy book pal.

P.S. Art of him and Lyra’s other family members are under the tag “family portraits” (currently two are still unrepresented, and Bảo’s and Walterine’s pages need to be updated/done respectively).

P.P.S. Yes I know there is an inconsistency with how Nook’s eyes are, but I have reasoning for it.

Nook when in their NORMAL/CALM state: ///[OooO]\\\\\

Nook when HUNTING/EXCITED/STRESSED: ///[oOOo]\\\\\


	22. Miscellaneous Asks Part VII

Originally posted to tumblr on February 11th, 2019

**_vesuvianoak asked: Ethereal asks: 1, 2, 9, 10, 16~_ **

1\. **secret garden** or forest?

2\. **the stars** or the moon?

9\. **kittens** or baby lambs?

16\. **misty forest** or sunny meadow?

* * *

Originally posted to tumblr on February 20th, 2019

**_cuthalion asked: azalea + rose_ **

_Azalea: Could they see themselves starting a family?_

Yes, definitely. That would depend on whether or not her partner/spouse would be up for it. If not she’ll be just fine with Nook and their pet(s).

_Rose: Are they a hopeless romantic? How would they show their affection?_

Lyra is the biggest cuddle bug with those that she holds near and dear to her heart. You might be enveloped in her arms or find yourself with her thrown across your lap, laying across you like a cat.

* * *

Originally posted to tumblr on April 7th, 2019/May 13th, 2019

**_hydrangeadreamer asked: Nazali/Nasmira_ **

_Nazali: Your MC is severely injured - does your MC react around doctors/people who are taking care of their injuries?_

Both Librarian and Apprentice Lyra usually submit to whatever the doctors are doing, albeit if say, one were bitten by a certain eel, she’d be squirmy.

No way in hell would either version of Ly trust the doctors if Valdemar was in the room. Hands down.

Librarian Lyra is terrified of them the most.

_Nasmira: If they saw a person in pain/hurt/crying, are they likely to help?_

Apprentice Lyra: 7/10, initially. She doesn’t know people that well/has trust issues not long after her resurrection. It’s more of a 8/10 closer and closer to the start of game/during in-game events/and beyond.

Librarian Lyra: She’s firmly 7/10. She’s been mugged a few times in the past, especially en-route to Vesuvia. ****

* * *

 

Originally posted to tumblr on April 7th, 2019

**_Anonymous asked: Chandra_ **

_If they could fly anywhere in the real world, where would they go?_

  * Librarian Lyra would want to be anywhere where MC, Bảo and the Asters, Julian/Portia/Mazelinka were. Her mother and sister too. Going to them in an instant when she could would be a boon.
  * Apprentice Lyra would want to be where her LI was, or with her friends in an instant. She isn’t picky.



* * *

 

Originally reblogged to tumblr on June 9th, 2019 

> Q: Rate Your OCs HugsTag!  **Rules:**  For each of your OCs, rate how cuddleable they are on a scale of 1-10. Descriptions/elaborations are totally rad, but you do you, fam. Tag some people after!
> 
> Tagged by @sunrisenfool/Tagging: whomever wants to do this!

Mun: Hugging scale for Lyra: 8.5/10! She tends to give hugs only for people she absolutely knows would not mind. Great big hugs, ones that can make people’s joints pop or make one’s heart feel full.

Meeting strangers it’s at a 6/10, but once you’re friends *points to the above paragraph*

If you’re not one for hugs, she’ll mind your space and give no more than a pat on the shoulder, a nod, or handshake.

If you’re a close friend, and if one does not mind, expect platonic forehead/cheek kisses along with the hugs.

If you’re a significant other/lover, expect nuzzles, and kisses of all sorts, along with hugs (unless her S.O. particularly does not like them!).

* * *

Originally reblogged to tumblr on June 11th, 2019

_Q/Prompt: "Pretty much all ya gotta do is reblog with a wholesome thing you wanna do with one of the Arcana characters. (Side characters also included because they gotta get some love as well) [feel free to tag your friends if you want too]"_

(Answering in the case of Lyra, not myself)

Mun: HUGS. HUGS AND SMOOCHES ON THEIR FACES AND EXPLORING AROUND.

~~Also if they don’t mind, sharing bad puns~~.


	23. Miscellaneous Asks Part VIII

Originally posted to tumblr on June 21st, 2019

**hydrangeadreamer asked: 🎈 What theme would your wedding have!**

Apprentice/Librarian Lyra: “Depends on what my spouse wants as well! I take into consideration what they like, what traditions they want to follow, and so on! We’ll figure out a way and compromise on what it’ll be in the end will be a mix of what they like and what I like.”

Librarian Lyra: “My _one_ reservation is that there cannot be too much white-I don’t mind what my spouse will wear in accordance to their customs, so long it doesn’t have large, patches of solid white but we’re not going to a funeral- ** _it is a wedding.”_**

Mun: The style of wedding dress Lyra would have is áo dài, specifically the ones for a wedding. The style would be a bit modern for the time period Vesuvia is in, but as farrrrrr as I can see fashion in Vesuvia a mishmash of everything. XD

Her wedding theme, as I would imagine it, the dress would be _red_. It is a ‘bad’ color in Vesuvia due to recent timeline unpleasantness but traditionally you see red áo dài, not **_white_**. (Though thanks to Westernization it's changing all over the place...)

Note: If in rps/scenarios with other apprentices, Lyra would be open to color pallet matching, so long it is **_NOT. COMPLETELY. WHITE._**

* * *

 

Originally posted to tumblr on July 6th, 2019

tranquilarya asked: Apprentice Asks, Character Edition No. 1: Julian, Malak, Melchior

_Julian - how far would your MC go to protect the ones they love?  
_

Welllllllll …

She wouldn’t go as far as killing someone, not in the least. Most likely route: try to find ways to get her loved ones out of a bad situation, and she’d stay behind to make sure nothing followed them.

BONUS: Depending on  _which_ versions of Lyra we’re asking, ~~she did make a deal/several deals with the Devil.~~

_Malak - how does your MC feel about extremely dark places? (i.e. a dark cave)_

She’s not so much as afraid of the dark as much as being afraid of being  _unable to see_  in the dark. Travelling her way to Vesuvia? Oh boy a lot of sleepless nights because her vision at night is absolutely  _shit_.

_Melchoir - _how loyal is your MC? (to a friend, family, or loved one)_  
_

Very. See the second question’s answer.

* * *

 

Originally posted to tumblr on July 6th, 2019

**vesuvianoak asked: Okay so who would outpun the others: Julian, Lyra or mun? #veryimportantquestion #forscience**

Mun: It’s in response to the Ask Arcana I reblogged isn’t it?

Pfft. I think Julian and Lyra both got me beat. I pun by myself for the most part. With people with a repertoire _for_  puns???? Oh goodness they’d be able to go on until their voices go hoarse, unless Mazelinka  _thwaps_  them with the spoon or Portia threatens to chase them around whatever place they’re going.

 _And,_ unless someone (like a stranger in a place they’ve never been before) tells them to stop, Lyra would stop immediately, but Julian might get the last pun in ~~before a fight starts happening.~~

So ultimately, pungeon master is Julian, because sometimes he has no filter, but with common sense, Lyra.

* * *

Originally posted to tumblr on August 20th, 2019

(Note: Tumblr ate an ask but I did have this draft; unfortunately it bongled the username too and I don’t remember who sent it in unfortunately. Nevertheless, here it is):

**Question: 💓💕💟**

  * 💓 When did they have their first crush?



Apprentice Timeline/Librarian Timeline: “Back in my home village… she didn’t return the feelings, at all.”

Mun: In Modern!AU, it’s Asra or Muriel or Portia. Depends where it goes, really.

  * 💕 How easily do they fall in love?



Mun: This really depends on which timeline/AU it is, and how Ly feels about the person in question. It can take  _years_ for her to truly fall in love outside of crushes.

  * 💟 What is their stance on PDA?



All Verses: “Depends on my partner, but I don’t mind hugging, leaning onto/against their side, hand holding, and quick–cheek or forehead–kisses. Anything further, it’s gonna stay behind closed doors.”

**O*O*O**

**Anonymous asked:**  🍵💝💌

🍵 Do they prefer to ask out a partner or be asked?

Mun: Prefer to be asked. Ly’s a bit shy, especially Librarian Lyra. She’ll do her best to but it’s gonna be awkward and fumbling…

💝 What was their most recent serious relationship?

Mun: Not including the routes themselves?? Apprentice Lyra had none.

On the OTHER HAND, Librarian Lyra’s first serious relationship with @sunrisenfool‘s Anatole in the Consulship!AU, and @ashleysmystery‘s Toni. And also, maybe something with @3rrol, but it’s heavily one sided on Lyra’s end?  _Not entirely sure but…???_

💌 When was their first serious relationship?

Mun: *points to the above lines* I think this pretty much goes hand in hand.

**O*O*O**

**Anonymous asked: 💡**

💡 What made them realize their sexuality?

Modern!AU Lyra: “I just… never really clicked with anyone in that way? Sure, they looked nice and all, but I never ever got the ‘feelings’ to want to be intimate with a partner in that way… until I knew someone for x number of years and then that I could trust them with me and that I trusted ME to be ok with them in that way.

Even then, it only happens on occasion, or not, but that does not erase me being demisexual.

##  **_I know who I am and no one is going to say otherwise._ **

> Mun: This goes for Apprentice AND Librarian Lyra as well.

 


	24. The Observation Room's Occupants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: What are the epithets/monikers of the Lyras on each route?
> 
> (Only the Main 3 as of right now; the rest will come by the end of the game once I figure them out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [the descriptions in the case of the Main 3's Lyras] came about a little after the release of Lucio's route on June 24th, 2019.
> 
> References to the end of Lucio's "The Lovers" chapter.

Originally posted to tumblr on June 24th, 2019

> Credit to @fire-fira for helping me figure out what to call this inter-dimensional space where all versions of Lyra settle/rest in after their routes are done with/not yet started with.

_# of Lyras per route: 2 (Upright/Reversed)  
Maximum Occupants: 12_

##  **Aliases**

Asra’s Upright: The Grounded (Compass Rose)  
Asra’s Reversed: The Absentminded (Songbird)

Julian’s Upright: The Couplet (Voyager)  
Julian’s Reversed: The Raven’s Fool (Undertaker)

Nadia’s Upright: The Countess’s Consort (Emerald)  
Nadia’s Reversed: The Devil’s Fool (Ruby)

** O*O*O **

So, there’s 12 different versions of Lyra total in my head. There are 2 Lyras per route because Upright/Reversed dynamics.

Currently, Muriel’s, Portia’s, and Lucio’s (finally!) Lyras are out of this space, since they’re on their own adventures now.

Now, since the main 3s’ (Upright/Reversed endings) are all done with (total 6 of them) they’re watching what’s going on with the Lyras on the other 3 routes.

_Here’s the breakdown of them all:_

**Asra’s Upright Lyra (Compass Rose):**  She’s watching what’s going on in Muriel’s and Portia’s routes excitedly/avidly. She occasionally looks on to see what Upright/Reversed Lyra are up to on Lucio’s route. Definitely shrieked with Reversed!Nadia’s Lyra (Ruby) at the ending.  
 **Asra’s Reversed Lyra (Songbird):**  She doesn’t really pay attention to anything, unless one of the others get her attention to pay attention. She’s in her own world mentally. She typically sticks with Compass Rose, and occasionally Undertaker.

***

 **Nadia’s Upright Lyra (Emerald):**  She’s watching what’s going on in Muriel’s and Portia’s routes avidly/excitedly. Occasionally, she looks on to see what Upright/Reversed Lyra are up to on Lucio’s route. Audibly gasped at  _that_ ending while her counterparts shrieked like banshees.  
 **Nadia’s Reversed Lyra (Ruby):**  She’s watching what’s going on in Muriel’s and Portia’s routes excitedly/avidly. She  _actively_ looks on to see what Upright/Reversed Lyra are up to on Lucio’s route. She has the  ~~popcorn~~  snacks. She dropped her bowl of them while she shrieked at  _ **that**_ **ending.**

***

 **Julian’s Upright Lyra (Voyager):**  She’s watching Muriel’s and Portia’s with nothing but excitement and suspense. At the opposite direction, she’s actively ignoring what’s going on with Lucio’s route. When the shrieking started happening she got up and asked what the hell was going on and then shook her head at her shrieking counterparts.  
 **Julian’s Reversed Lyra (Undertaker):**  She’s watching all the other Lyras with only a low key interest and a bit of distrust. She’s deeply, deeply,  _deeply_  envious of Voyager. In addition, Undertaker never really connects with the other versions of herself, except maybe Songbird, but the latter unsettles Undertaker something fierce, and she’s  _ **disgusted**_ with Ruby. They don’t talk to each other much, to say the least…

* * *

 

Muriel’s Upright: (TBA)  
Muriel’s Reversed: (TBA)

Portia’s Upright: (TBA)  
Portia’s Reversed: (TBA)

Lucio’s Upright: (TBA)  
Lucio’s Reversed: (TBA)


End file.
